


Umm...so yeah...look I think we should talk.

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I can't even think of a good summary for this.</p><p>Words in Italics are guys' inner thoughts (in case I didn't make it clear with my writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm...so yeah...look I think we should talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if it's a bit long. I talk too much therefore I write too much.

"Mickey?  Mickey are you awake?  Hey Assface are you fucking awake?  Answer me!"

"Shit Mandy yes for fuck's sake I am awake bitch!  What?!"

"Lip just stopped by, the Gallaghers are heading to pick up Ian and they wanted you to know it's okay for you to be there when they get home."

"Yeah, tell them thanks for throwing the dog a fucking bone."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Mickey you know it's not like that, they didn't have a choice.  How else would they have gotten top level treatment for Ian and barely have to pay anything?  Besides Fuckhead I know Fiona made sure you were okay with everything before they signed the papers."

"Yeah but those assholes didn't tell me that geriatric creep Ned had anything to do with it.  I still don't know if the immediate family only rule was the hospitals or his."

"Does it matter?"

"It does when I haven't fucking seen or talk to Ian in person in sixty fucking days!"

"Hmm sixty days, so I bet Ian would be really bummed if you weren't there when he got home huh?"

There was a pause while Mickey groaned to himself, knowing Mandy had roped him in.  "Fine bitch, get the fuck out so I can get dressed."

"Hurry up, I'll wait so you can walk over with me."

 

**2 weeks later**

Mickey hadn't argued when Fiona said Ian would be staying at the Gallagher house when he first returned from the hospital.  Mickey figured Ian didn't put up a fight so he wouldn't either but now it had been two weeks and he was starting to think this was something she decided would be permanent.  It didn't help that he and Ian had barely had any time alone.  After the initial welcome back gathering Mickey had stopped by everyday but there always seem to be a shitload of people around.  

He and Ian for the most part had returned to normal when they did hang out, joking with each other and sitting in comfortable silence, but Mickey hadn't made a move to do anything more and he couldn't help but notice Ian hadn't either.  

Mickey thought of this while he made his way to the Gallagher house, reminding himself to be patient and let Ian make a move when he was ready.  Mickey knew he would wait for however long it took, he was just glad Ian was back and feeling better.  

As soon as he walked in he noticed two things that immediately had a smile spreading on his face.  One, for once the Gallagher house seemed unoccupied by anybody but his redheaded boyfriend.  Two, said boyfriend was all sweaty and wearing workout clothes.  The doctor had apparently told Ian he could workout again once he felt like his energy level was up.  Mickey couldn't help but think if he had energy to exercise he might have energy for other things.

"Hey there fir..Gallagher ( _maybe don't bring up anything to do with his crotch Mickey, for fuck's sake)_  Guess you went for a run huh?"

Ian smiled to mask his disappointment ( _shit, why didn't he want to call me Firecrotch?)_ "Yeah man, 3 days in a row now.  It's hotter in the afternoon but for now it works.  Guess I'm getting my stamina back huh?"  Ian made the suggestive remark with a slight smirk, knowing Mickey would understand what he was getting at.

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at the ground attempting to buy himself some time.  ( _Is he saying what I think he's saying?  Fuck what if he isn't, I don't wanna make him nervous.  But we do have the house to ourselves right now.  Fuck fuck fuck, i'll just keep it simple)_ "Yeah well if you only get 1/2 your stamina back it'll still be more than the rest of us man."

Ian turned quickly so Mickey wouldn't see the hurt on his face, "Gonna get some water, just a sec."  Ian grabbed a glass and gulped two cups while mentally telling himself to calm down.  ( _He couldn't even look at me, fuck Ian don't you dare cry.  The doctor said things might change, I just have to give it time.  He comes by everyday and even brought dinner yesterday so he's definitely still interested...I think.  We are home alone, this is a good time to figure things out.  What if he's not interested though, maybe he...)_

"Yo you still alive in there?"

Mickey's yell interrupted Ian's thoughts and he made his way back into the living room.  Seeing Mickey sitting there waiting he decided this was his chance.  He needed a shower, they were home alone, why not invite Mickey in and leave the ball in his court.  Just as Ian opened his mouth to speak the door burst open and in came the hurricane that was the Gallagher family.  Of course they were all speaking at once.

"You're such a liar Carl!" "Am not Debs everybody knows it's true cuz your friend is a skank!" "Debbie and Carl I swear I'm grounding you both if you don't stop shoving each other.  Debbie, who cares if it's true.  Carl, stop calling her friends skanks.  Both of you get in the kitchen and wash up to eat.  Take Liam with you."

Both boys just stared at the chaos until Fiona turned to them with a smile "Hey guys, how's it going?  I brought burgers, fries, chicken strips, and pie from the diner.  Mickey you're welcome to stay and eat of course."  She didn't give him a chance to respond before turning to Ian. "Went for a run huh, good come and eat after your shower I'm sure you must be starving."  With that she rubbed his arm and headed to the kitchen.

Ian sighed ( _so much for an empty house)_ and smiled before looking over to Mickey "Diner food is actually pretty good, so shower yeah and then food.  If you uh, wanna join..."  Ian's voice trailed off and waited for Mickey's reply knowing he left the invitation as open ended as possible.

( _For fucks sake could he be more vague?  Okay fuck this, I'm not some stupid girl I'll just say something and make him clarify. Yeah genius I'll just say why don't I join in on both...perfect Mickey fuck yeah.  Okay deep breath, here we go)_ Mickey shrugged and took a breath, "Well uh.."

"Guess who brought dinner?"  The door swung open as Lip's voice rang out and he came in carrying two huge trays.  "And liquor!"  Kev's booming voice followed immediately behind.  "And babies!" Vee brought up the rear with a baby in each arm.

The noise brought Fiona from around the kitchen "Hell yeah, looks like it's a party!"

Everyone continued talking at once, setting up baby mats in the living room, digging into food and drinks in the kitchen, and someone had turned on the music.  All the commotion had swallowed up the conversation between Ian and Mickey and reduced both boys to simply answering the random questions that were directed their way.  Ian couldn't help but smile, he'd wanted answers from Mickey but he couldn't deny that he missed this, missed the closeness of his family.  

Mickey felt a little bit of relief.  _(He's happy, his family makes him happy.  Fuck if I won't count that as a good thing, we can fix anything else later)_ "Uh hey man, I'm gonna head out, got shit to do, I'll stop by again tomorrow."  Before Ian even had a chance to respond Mickey was out the door.

 

**Later that night**

"Hey Ian you good?"  

"Fine Lip, just needed a break ya know."  

Ian had waited an acceptable 45 minutes after Mickey left before using the shower as an excuse to make his way upstairs.  He knew he'd been upstairs for a few hours now but while in the shower he had come to the realization that his worst fears were true and Mickey no longer wanted him.  At first he thought it was just his brain, the doctors had told him that bipolar sometimes meant his brain made the small things into big things, but he'd seen the look on Mickey's face.  Normally Mickey would've been pissed at being interrupted but today he seemed relieved.  Ian decided he was glad about the interruption, he had no idea what Mickey had been about to say but something told him he already knew and he honestly wasn't sure how he would have handled the rejection.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nope"

Lip seemed to be contemplating something before tossing Ian's phone to him, "Left your phone downstairs.  Read those first then give me the real answer."

Ian looked up confused before seeing three missed messages from Mickey, he couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat in excitement but it immediately sank when he read the messages.

From Mickey 8:33 pm : Whoever Gallagher is you must know Michael because you're the only number saved in here, I'm Tank from Fairytale, my boy is in bad shape and needs to be picked up.  Don't feel right putting him in a cab.

From Mickey 9:45 pm:  Yo seriously, he has never been this messed up, let me know what I should do.

From Mickey 10:23 pm: His regular guy came in, said he'd take care of it.  Sending this phone in his pocket.

Ian looked up as Lip waited with a concerned look on his face, "You read 'em"  It was more of a statement so Lip didn't answer, just waited because he knew Ian had more to say.  "Still nothing to talk about Lip."

Lip sighed and leaned smugly against Carl's bedpost before locking eyes with Ian, "You sure, cuz it seems to me that you two decided years ago to engage in some sort of epic gay love story despite being poor, living in the Chicago Southside, having a psychopath like Terry to hide from, 2 Juvie trips, 2 shootings, a marriage to a (in your drunken words) commie skank, and one ill advised trip to the Army.  Seems kind of lazy to throw in the towel over a bipolar hospitalization."

Ian couldn't help but laugh, "Thought you were the one waiting for me to find someone better?"

"Maybe...is that what you're planning here Ian?  To find someone better than Mickey."

Ian's smile immediately fell, "I can guarantee you that there is nobody better for me than Mickey Milkovich."  Ian braced himself for Lip's no doubt sarcastic reply.

"Well little bro, it hasn't happened in a while but for once we agree."

Ian's head snapped up, "Since when did you have a change of heart?"

"Since Kev told me about his coming out and fight at the Alibi.  Plus Fiona told me how he was when you first got depressed, about everything he did.  Wouldn't let her dream of taking you anywhere and pretty much handled everything until we got our shit together and had you seen at the clinic.  Plus you know I got eyes, saw how you two practically moved in here together when you first came back."

Ian shrugged, "Yeah, things are just different now.  Since coming back from the hospital I mean."

"How so?  Fiona says he comes by everyday and he's the one..with the uh pills you know."

"With the pills what?"

Lip scratched his head and made the same face he always did when he was uncomfortable, "Look man, Mickey made us promise not to tell you because he didn't want you worrying but I figure it's time you know.  Mickey's the one who came up with the money for your stay at the hospital.  Ned helped us find the place and made the recommendation so you could get into the program but it was still more than we had.  Don't know what he did, and most of it was probably illegal, but he came up with the money.  After he paid that off he started bouncing down in Boystown and giving Fi money to start saving for your pills every month.  Won't take no for an answer, his exact words were "Bouncing at the cock club just for this so don't tell me you ain't taking it." So yeah, I'm pretty sure Mickey is still interested.  Ain't gotta be the smart one to know that."

Ian noticed his heart was racing and he wished Mickey was there right now so he could tackle him with hugs and kisses before he remembered what was really bothering him.  " I know he cares Lip, I'm talking about other stuff."

"While I'm certainly in no rush to think about you fucking or being fucked by Mickey Milkovich, I'm sure there's an explanation Ian."

Ian laughed sarcastically and tossed the phone, "Yeah there's an explanation, he's fucking whoever this regular guy is and now I'm just added to the list of people he feels responsible for.  Mandy, Svetlana, Yev, and now I'm there putting more problems on his shoulders."  Lip couldn't help but hear the way Ian's voice had gone thick with tears. When he turned over and covered himself claiming exhaustion Lip just stood silently.  He himself couldn't help the pain he felt in his chest as he listened while his not-so-little-anymore brother, the sweet boy with a mop of red hair who had followed him around for years, and who Lip would always consider his first and best friend, cried himself to sleep.

 

**The next afternoon**

Lip couldn't help but think about Ian and Mickey all morning while he sat through classes.  He knew he hadn't been there much for his brother in the past year and he was determined to make it up to him, even if it meant fixing things between him and Mickey.  Problem was he wasn't sure how until a text from Debbie came through.

From Debs 1:15 pm:Fi's at work and I don't know what to do.  Mickey called me and asked me to tell Ian he couldn't make it over today but when I did he just nodded and went upstairs.  I checked and he's just laying in bed staring at the ceiling with tears coming down his face.  What should I do Lip?

To Debs 1:16 pm: Don't worry Debs, I'll take care of it.  Make sure he takes his meds at 3, maybe have Liam ask him to watch a movie with you guys.

From Debs 1:31 pm: It worked, he still looks sad but we're all watching Toy Story now, even Carl came to sit with us.  Thanks Lip

 

Lip was already headed to the train by the time he got Debbie's reply, he was mentally running through the insanely uncomfortable conversation he was about to have with one Mickey Milkovich.

 

**30 minutes later-front porch of the Milkovich house**

Mickey darted up as soon as Lip rounded the corner, "What happened?"

Lip smiled, any doubt that he might have been on a fool's errand immediately erased by the look on Mickey's face. "Nothing man.  Umm...so yeah...look I think we should talk."

"College boy wants to talk huh?  So spit it out, I ain't got all fucking day."

"Why did you tell Debbie you weren't gonna visit Ian today?"

"Not your fucking business but I'm fucking hungover if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, figured that from the messages Ian got last night."

Mickey just stared with a raised eyebrow, refusing to offer any information.  "You gotta fucking question there?"

"Naw, but Ian might.  Seeing as you got guys that are called your regulars."

"The fuck?  Ay, maybe mind your own fucking business."  Lip could tell Mickey was getting pissed but he was determined to stand his ground.

"Ian is my business...thought he was yours too."

Mickey's eyebrows shot as high as Mt. Everest, "Yo fuck you asshole.  Those regulars are dancers, club only let's me bounce part-time so I let the dancers pay me personally to watch their fairy asses from creepy old fuckers."

Lip smiled to himself and briefly admired how Ian had been able to see the type of person Mickey really was beneath the dirt, anger, violence, and cursing.  He quickly refocused on why he was there.  "Hmm, sure Ian will be glad to hear that."

"This all you wanted to fucking talk about?  Fucking Gallaghers."

Lip coughed and once again rubbed the back of his neck and made his uncomfortable face.  "Umm...so yeah...look I think we should talk."

"What the fuck you think we're doing man?  You got something to say just spit it out and stop fucking repeating yourself and mumbling like some girl."

That comment pissed Lip of a bit so he couldn't help but enjoy how uncomfortable Mickey got when he said, "Just trying to figure out how to tell you my brother thinks you don't want to fuck him anymore...or get fucked by him, I don't really know how that goes with the two of you."

Lip couldn't help but laugh at the way Mickey managed to look shocked, angry, and concerned all at the same time.  

Several minutes passed and Lip figured Mickey wasn't going to discuss things with him so he began to turn away.

"Ay Lip, hold on!" 

Mickey's request was again followed by silence so Lip prompted him, "You have a reason you wanted me to wait?"

"Fuck Ian, fuck fuck fuck." The distress Mickey was clearly in having this conversation would have been funny if Lip didn't feel just as uncomfortable.  "He tell you that?"

"Yep, cried himself to sleep last night after.  Something about just another weight on your shoulders.  According to Debs got upset again when you said you weren't coming over today."  Lip had spoken to the fence during all this but finally raised his eyes to meet Mickey's.  You'd think he'd have understood by now but he was still shocked to see how sad and concerned Mickey looked before he remembered to mask his emotions from Lip.  

"You headed over there?"

"Yeah, I stay over when Fi works a double so the kids aren't by themselves."

It pissed Mickey off the way Lip included Ian as a kid, bipolar didn't mean he couldn't fucking take care of himself.  "Tell him I'll be over."

"Sure that's all you want to say? No declarations of love?"  Lip knew he was pushing it but figured he had a safe running distance if needed.

Mickey glared, "Eat shit asshole, Ian and Mandy asking me not to is the only reason I don't beat your ass once a week."  Lip smirked and walked off towards home, satisfied that he had accomplished his mission.

**4 hours later--Gallagher house**

The loud banging on the door had all heads turning to see who it was as Carl opened the door.  Mickey walked in to see the entire Gallagher clan (Frank, Sammy, Chuckie, and Sheila (hadn't she married Frank) included) staring back at him.  His first comment was for Lip, "By themselves huh?"

Lip shrugged, "Sheila cooked a feast."  Everyone else just stared but Mickey could care less, he now only had eyes for Ian.  The boy was sitting silently staring at Mickey with an unreadable expression on his face.  Mickey walked over and held out his hand.  "C'mon man."  Ian took his hand and followed him upstairs.  

Once there he led them both into the room Ian had once again been sharing with his little brothers.  Ian stood confused as Mickey bent down and dug the old ROTC duffle bag from under the bag and began filling it with Ian's clothes.

"Uh Mick, what's happening?"

Mickey paused and seemed to contemplate for a second before shrugging "Not yet Firecrotch."

Ian gulped ( _he called me firecrotch, holy shit he called me firecrotch..but what the hell is he doing?)_

Once Mickey was satisfied they had enough he slung the bag over his shoulder and once again held out his hand to Ian.  He led them down the stairs and was heading toward the door before Ian stopped him.

"Just a sec, I uh wanna tell them I'm going with you."  Ian smiled shyly and expected Mickey to wait there at the door, but Mickey was having none of it and simply turned without  a word and led them both toward the kitchen.

"Uh thanks for dinner Sheila, I'll uh see you later guys, I'm going with Mickey."  Ian didn't mean to be vague but honestly he still wasn't sure what was happening.  

"Going with Mickey where exactly."  Fiona's eyes darted to the bag Mickey had over his shoulder and she stared pointedly to make sure they got the message.

"Home" Mickey barked out the answer at Fiona but stared at Lip, who got the message and quickly kicked Fiona under the table to give her a look to tell her to let him go.

It was obvious she didn't like it but she knew Lip wouldn't put Ian in harm's way so she simply got up and hugged Ian, "I expect you both at Sunday Family movie night."

Ian nodded and squeezed her back, the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to speak.  His thoughts raced as the rest of his siblings got up to give him a hug. ( _Home..Mickey just said home!!!)_

Mickey eventually turned and led them out of the house and down the street toward the Milkovich house.  "Mick?"

"Not yet" was all Mickey would reply.

 

**7 minutes later--Milkovich house**

Mickey still held tightly to Ian's hand as they entered the Milkovich house to find Svetlana having a cigarette on the couch.

'Ay, Mandy take the extra shift at work?"

"Yes, I tell her she no need to watch baby."

"You take him down the street."

"Yes, she keep him all night so I can work late.  I sleep there tonight only, that's deal."

"Yeah okay I know"

Without another word Svetlana stubbed her cigarette out and walked out the door, barely sparing a glance at the two boys.  Mickey turned and locked the door before leading Ian to his (their) bedroom.  

Ian gasped when he noticed that for the first time ever Mickey's room was clean and organized.  The walls had been cleared, the trash picked up, the clothes even seemed to be washed and put in their place.  Then Ian noticed a new addition to the room.  Another beat up old dresser had been placed next to Mickey's and the drawers where opened and empty.

"I've never seen your room like this Mickey."

"Our room Gallagher.  I figured it oughta be nice for your homecoming and shit, ya know."

"Mickey I.."

"Not yet" Mickey stopped Ian and threw the bag on the bed.  He started (poorly and messily) folding Ian's stuff and placing it in the drawers.  "Yo Prince William, you wanna help put your shit away or what?"

Ian laughed but immediately began helping Mickey not caring that the smile he wore threatened to rip his face apart as it kept growing bigger and bigger.  Once everything was put away Ian looked at Mickey with a smile before shrieking, "Fuck my meds, I forgot."

Mickey simply walked to the closet pulled a white pharmacy bag from the top.  Opening it he placed the pill bottles on the nightstand, "Got you another set.  Figured you're gonna go over there enough you probably don't wanna have to worry about packing meds all the time."

Ian could feel the tears beginning to form ( _how did I get so lucky, I fucking love this man so much, fuck Mick you are amazing)_ he reached and grabbed Mickey's hand.  "Thank you doesn't even seem like enough."  

"You ain't gotta thank me man."  Mickey rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip and nudged Ian toward the bed.  "Sit down for a minute man, I got something to say."

Ian did as he was asked and waited, looking at Mickey with wide round eyes.

"I ain't good at this shit Ian and you know it.  I mean the talking and saying how I feel shit."  Mickey paced in front of Ian but never made eye contact as he spoke.  "I figure you're the one who always talks so I let you take the lead on shit like that.  If you need to know how I feel man you gotta ask, and maybe more than once.  I know I was a shithead in the past but it's different now, you know between me and you I mean, I'm different.  If you ask I'll tell you, even if it makes me sound like a fairy or some girl I'll tell you the truth."  Mickey took a chance and glanced up at Ian who had tears in his eyes and relief on his face.  "Lip probably told you but I want you to hear it from me.  I'm a bouncer down at the Fairytale on some nights but some of the younger guys asked if I would be like their personal bouncer and shit.  The money helps and it gave me something to do other than sit home, get drunk, and think about you.  That's what Tank meant by one of my regulars.  Just a few rich twinks who pay me to watch their asses from creepy fucks."

Ian smiled and got up to come close to Mickey "Thank you for telling me Mickey, but I wasn't mad at that.  I mean I wasn't here so I won't care if you did hook up with one of them.  I just want you to still want me."  Ian whispered the last few words before pulling Mickey close and burying his face in the older boy's neck.  

Mickey immediately brought his arms up to hold Ian close and for a moment they stood there tightly wrapping each other in a healing hug.  Arms rubbing over each ones back, carefully and quietly reconnecting through the feel arms, fingertips, and heartbeats.

Eventually Mickey pulled back and brought Ian's face up to look at him.  "I barely even jacked myself off while you were gone man, don't be worrying about that, it's only you."  Ian smiled but Mickey wasn't finished.  "Lip came over and told me ya know...bout you thinking I don't want you.  First of all fuck that was an awkward conversation, and second Ian fuck you for thinking that."  There was no anger or hardness in his voice, he spoke gently and slowly caressed Ian's face while he talked.  "I didn't want to push you and I wasn't sure if you were, you know, pissed at me."

Ian looked sharply at Mickey with that admission, "Pissed at you?  Why the hell would I be pissed at you Mick?"

Ian watched as Mickey unfolded himself from Ian's arms and made his way to the bed, squeezing his palms against his eyes as he did.  "Cuz I promised...I fucking promised you and then I let them take you away.  Sixty fucking days and all I could do was sit here and wait for fucking text messages saying you were okay."  

The broken sound of his voice had Ian rushing toward him and cradling Mickey's face in his hands.  "I fucking love you so much Mick.  I missed you so much, none of it is your fault.  You were amazing and I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't taken care of me.  They had to take me away Mick, I had to get better so I could come back to you.  God I love you so much Mickey Milkovich."  Ian kept peppering Mickey's face with kisses as he spoke and both boys were pretending the other didn't have tears running down their face.

"Mick, I was so scared you didn't want me anymore.  The manic, the pills, staying in bed for days depressed...you already got a lot of people to worry about and I didn't..."

"Yeah I heard something about you not wanting to be another person weighing me down."  Mickey interrupted Ian and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him even closer before smashing their lips together in a possessive kiss before pulling back and almost growling with emotion and passion "having you in my life makes me feel like I am fucking flying every second you are by my side.  Doesn't matter if other shit weighs me down you will never be in that category, you are my fucking freedom man, don't ever think of yourself as anything else."

Ian let out a chocked sob as he wrapped Mickey in a hug and whispered in his ear "Let me make love to you Mick, I need to make love to you." 

For the first time in what seemed like forever Mickey and Ian starting kissing with intent before quickly and lovingly peeling each others clothes off.  They didn't stop until they were skin to skin.  Ian stopped and looked Mickey in the eyes, running his fingertips across his face like he was seeing him for the first time before whispering "Hi Mick."

Mickey's fingertips were similarly caressing Ian's body, he took a deep breath as his eyes roamed Ian's body.  "Hi Ian" 

 

**4 hours later--Ian & Mickey's bedroom**

 

 The boys lay wrapped in each other's arms, exhausted from hours of lovemaking and both fighting off sleep trying to savor the moment.

"Ian"

"Hmm" 

"I missed you man, you can't just leave me like that ok?  You gotta tell me when you are starting to feel down, or worried, or scared, or whatever.  We'll figure it out ok but you gotta tell me man."

"I promise... and you have to promise you won't act different.  I don't care if everybody else treats me different but not you."  Ian playfully pinched Mickey's hips, "if you want me to get on you don't hesitate, just ask."

Both boys chuckled and snuggled into each other a little more.

"I'm actually glad Lip stuck his nose in my business for once, I would've still been crying over you in my room."  Ian laughed but Mickey sat up and looked directly at him.

"Ay, this is your room now alright."

Ian smiled "Yeah Mick, I know."

Mickey snuggled back down into Ian's arms and yawned, "and don't fucking talk about that, I don't like thinking about you crying yourself to sleep man.  You feel sad you come to me."

Ian smiled and kissed his boyfriends head before yawning himself.  "Always Mick."


End file.
